


Too Much Hair

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, literally it's them being dorks, rylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Ryland tries to cuddle. There’s just too much hair. Alex suggests a compromise. Oneshot.





	Too Much Hair

Alex heard Ryland walk in, shuffling around in the dark a bit before he hopped into bed, curling an arm around Alex’s waist. Alex smiled sleepily, shifting slightly to push back against his personal human heater.

Ryland snuggled up to him, and Alex felt his whole face get warm at the thought that it was _Ryland_ who initiated these snuggles. What a rare and valuable occurrence.

Just as Alex was drifting off again, he felt Ryland cough and move back, away from Alex. He whined, turning around and seeking Ryland’s warmth.

“Come back,” he murmured, his voice husky from sleep. “Where’re you goin’?”

Ryland stuck his tongue out slightly, making a gross face. “Your hair keeps getting in my mouth. I’d prefer not to fall asleep with a hairball.”

Alex grumbled some more. “Then turn around. I’ll be the big spoon.”

Ryland rolled his eyes. Even in the dark, Alex thought it was cute. “You better not attack my neck again. I’ll flip you off the goddamn bed.”

“I woooon’t. C’mon, Ry,” Alex pouted, holding out his arms. Ryland relented, as Alex knew he would, and turned around, letting Alex latch his arms around his broad chest like a koala.

“Better?”

“Mmmm,” Alex hummed, burying his face into the back of Ryland’s neck. “You smell nice.”

Ryland snorted, but Alex knew he was blushing. “Go to sleep.”

“Night, boo,” Alex murmured as he drifted off to sleep, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
